


Dan and Phil Tickle Fic Compilation

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: As i've said before. I Don't feel comfortable writing about real people anymore, but im backing up old fics from tumblr since that site is going up in flames right now. these fics do not represent my writing or my thoughts on shipping real people as of now.





	1. Chapter 1

this is basically just a cover, to read the past works, continue on.


	2. 100% Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan’s having another existential crisis… It’s up to Phil to cheer him up! [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]
> 
> Originally posted August 26 2016

“Dan… Are you alright?” Phil asked creaking the door to Dan’s bedroom open.

“Yeah fine. Fine with the fact that human life is meaningless.” Phil sighed at Dan’s answer. Phil hated it when his boyfriend got into these existential crises. He felt hopeless trying to help Dan. He seemed like he didn’t want to be helped. He just laid there staring at the ceiling with a distant look.

“Dan, I’m sick of you being mopey.”

“What’s the point?” Phil sighed again. He walked over and sat next to Dan.

“Come on, get up. Let’s go out and get ice cream or something.” Phil tried. Dan just grunted in response. “Come on. Lets go.” Phil patted Dan on the stomach to get his attention, causing the younger male to jerk and a grin to sprout on his face before he school his features back to a frown. Phil grinned mischievously.

“Dan, if you don’t get up… I’ll make you.”

“How’re you going to do that?” Dan asked.

“Like this.” Phil used both hands to skitter his fingers along Dan’s tummy.

“NO! Phihihihilly!” Dan squealed.

“Coochie coochie coo Danny!” Phil teased mentally “Aw”ing at how Dan curled into a little ball to protect himself.

“Nahahaha! Stahahahap ihihit!

“Nope! Not until you’re 100% happy!” Phil cheered. He one hand to reach around to Dan’s side and pull Phil’s onto his lap while the other one slipped under Dan’s shirt to tickle at his navel. Dan shrieked and started squirming away, trying to escape the torturous tummy tickling.

“PHIHIHIHILLY! QUIHIHIHIT IHIHIHIT!” Dan laughed, swatting at Phil’s hands.

“Aw~ Does someone have a ticklish belly button?” Phil cooed, noticing Dan’s face go red. Dan starting kicking in vain as he struggled to escape Phil’s grasp. The hand keeping him trapped on Phil’s lap joined in, spidering over Dan’s side and sending the poor man deeper into his own hysterical laughter.

“STOHOHOHOP IHIHIT!” Dan cackled.

“Nope you’re only at…” Phil stuck a single finger in Dan’s belly button and swirled it around. “60% happiness! Still need 40 more percentage points!” He laughed along with Dan as he raised the hand that was tickling at his side towards his neck, fluttering his fingers at the hyper-sensitive skin as the other hand kept at his belly button. Dan scrunched up his shoulders adorable as his laughter shifted to hysterical giggling.

“Aw~ You’re so cute when you’re being tickled!” Phil snickered at how Dan moved his head so he was hiding his blushing face in the covers on the bed.

“”Phihihihihilly… yohohohou’re sohohoho mehehehean!”

“Would a mean boyfriend be looking after your happiness like this?” Phil swirled his fingers around Dan’s bellybutton a little faster. Dan erupted in giggles. “Hm… Only 90% happiness… How can we get to a hundred?” Phil mock-pondered as he slowly pushed up Dan’s shirt, revealing his bare tummy. “Wait! I know one sure fire trick!” Immediately Phl’s head flew down so his lips were resting on Dan’s tummy. Dan froze.

“Phihihil! Nohohoho! Plehehehease!” Dan’s pleas were ignored when Phil blew as hard as he could. Dan screamed with laughter at the tickle raspberry and threw his head back, laughing madly and freely. When Phil puled back he saw Dan’s large smile and red face. He was panting through his left over giggle fit with his eyes shut.

“There! One hundred percent!” Phil cheered. “Now get up, lets go get ice cream. Phil smirked before he left the room, leaving a tired, giggly Dan in his wake.


	3. Not Until You Learned Your Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan’s bragging about his streak in Dan vs. Phil again and Phil won’t stand for it. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]
> 
> Originally posted september 29 2016

“Boom! Check out who won Dan VS Phil again!”

“Alright. You won. Don’t rub it in.”

“Lets just take a look at the board. What? Oh I have more than you don’t I? Check out that nice green circle that signifies that I won… yet again.” Dan grinned at Phil. He loved teasing him.

“Okay Mr.I’m-so-great-at-games. You better quit bragging or else…!”

“Am I suposssed to ask ‘or else what’?”

“Or else…” Phil brainstormed possible punishments… wait. Punishments! “Or else the tickle monster comes!” Phil raised is hands and wiggled his fingers. Dan paled and he grew a nervous smile.

“You wouldn’t dare…”

“Try me.” A pause.

“…I got more badges than you!” And he took off, dashing down the hall giggling with Phil right on his tail.

“I’m gonna get you for that Danny!”

“No!” Dan squeaked, turning a corner into the living room as he ran. Phil followed, but when he turned the corner he didn’t see Dan. He must be hiding. Phil grinned at the thought. It was as if they were children playing hide and seek or tag. It was heart-warming.

“Oh Danny~ I’m gonna find you.” He slowly walked throughout room, checking behind chairs and coffee tables, until he saw just a peak of hair past the couch. Phil smirked. He slowly walked towards the end of the couch before he flew around the corner to see Dan hiding. “It’s the tickle monster!” Phil yelled before launching at his boyfriend. Dan squeaked and the two boys tumbled over, Phil landing on top of Dan and pinning him to the ground.

“The tickle monster’s got you Danny!” Phil growled playfully.

“Nohoho! Dohohon’t!” Dan couldn’t keep from laughing even with Phil just sitting there doing nothing.

“I haven’t done anything yet, why are you laughing?”

“Shuhuhut uhuhu-NO! Stahahahap ihihihit!” Dan immediately broke into laughter once Phil’s fingers began fluttering at his sides.

“What? Stop what? This?” Phil quickly skittered his fingers along Dan’s tummy causing him to erupt in hysterical giggles. “Or this?” Phil began lightly scratching along Dan’s sides. Dan quickly attempted to curl up into a ball to protect himself but to no avail.

“Phihihihilly!”

“Yes Danny?”

“Plehehehease!”

“Please… tickle you more? Gladly!” Phil quickly snuck his hands underneath Dan’s shirt and danced fingers around his belly button, occasionally swirling a finger inside his navel.

“NOHOHOHOHO! PHIHIHIHILLY! PLEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAP!”

“Not until you apologize!”

“IHIHIHI’M SOHO-NO NOHOHOHOT THEHEHERE!” Dan screeched in laughter as Phil shoved his hands under his arms and began wiggling his fingers at the sensitive skin, reveling in the adorable reactions of snorts, squeaks and high-pitched laughter it produced. “You’re what? I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.”

“IHIHIHI’M SOHOHOHORRY!”

“Are you going to do it again?”

“NOHOHOHO!”

“Promise?”

“IHIHIHI PROHOHOMISE NOHOHOHOW STAHAHAHAP PLEHEHEHEASE!”

“Well… Since you asked so nicely.” Phil got off of Dan, sneaking in a quick tickle to his neck which caused the minor to squeak and recoil before shooting a spite-less glare up at Phil.

“Sorry. You were just being annoying.” Phil giggled, his tongue sticking out between his teeth. Dan smiled in adoration.

“Yeah, whatever. But now its time for revenge.” Dan grinned and grabbed Phil who had begun trying to run off.

“Noho! Dahahan! Nohohot fahahair!” Phil sputtered, giggling as Dan grabbed him from behind and started fluttering his fingers along Phil’s belly.

“Payback’s a bi-HEY! Nohoho!” Dan started giggling along with Phil as the taller man reached back and started scratching lightly long Dan’s back where he just so happened to be ticklish. Dan picked up the pace of his fingers and sent Phil into hysterics by scratching right above his navel. Both men refused to let go of each other and it soon became a test of endurance. Dan was doubling over with laughter forcing Phil to do the same. Both men were so close to each other they could hear etchers laughter over their own, Phil’s was a bit modern while Dan’s was higher and squeakier. Dan eventually let go, the tingling on his back making him squirm too much to keep ahold of Phil. Phil escaped his grasp and launched on him again.

“You obviously haven’t learned your lesson.”

“No Philly I’m sorry plehehehease dohOHOHOHON’T.” But it was too late, Phil had begun tickling all along his tummy and didn’t plan on stopping for a long, long time. Not until Dan learned his lesson.


	4. Smol Cinnamon Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]
> 
> Originally posted September 25 2016

Dan scrolled through the live show chat, seeing the requests for Phil grow more and more in numbers. Figures as they just came out about their relationship last week.

“Alright alright, I’ll get Phil.” Dan talked to the chat. “PHIL!” He called, too lazy to get up and ask Phil to come in.

“Yes, Dan?”

“Come be on my liveshow!”

“Okay.” Phil walked in the door. “Hey, guys!”

“Hey babe.” Dan opened his arms and welcomed Phil with a hug as he came and sat down next to Dan, planting a kiss on Dan’s cheek as he settled in. Dan read out some comments in the chat.

“Yes! Phil’s so cute!”

“Sweet lil cinnamon roll!”

“Phil!”

“You guys are all just here for Phil aren’t you? I-I’ll just leave.” Dan teased, pretending to leave before sitting back down and giggling. Phil laughed and his tongue stuck between his teeth like usual. Dan gazed fondly at his lover.

“They’re right you know, you’re just the cutest smol cinnamon roll.” Dan jokingly pinched Phil’s cheeks and Phil giggled, half-heartedly pushing Dan away.

“I’m not small! I’m tall! And tough!” Phil flexed his arm with a cheeky smile on his face. Dan laughed.

“You’re not tough, you’re adorable.” Dan was completely ignoring the chat now, focused on embarrassing his boyfriend instead.

“No I’m not.” Phil was blushing at this point and fidgeting in his seat. Dan thought he couldn’t get anymore adorable until an idea popped into his head.

“Admit you’re adorable!”

“I’m not!”

“Well Phil, why don’t I just show you how adorable you are?”

“What?”

“Hey guys, wanna see Phil even cuter than usual?” Dan asked the chat, it exploded with various “YES”’s and “PHAN!!1!” comments.

“Dan! What are you planning?!”

“This” Dan reached to Phil and scurried his fingers along Phil’s tummy, causing him to erupt in adorable giggles. “Aw~ He’s so cute!” Dan cooed, Phil blushed, meekly pushing on Dan’s hands as they wiggled up and down his ribs.

“Dahahahan! DAN! Stohohop ihihihit!”

“Hm… lemme think… Nope! You’re just a cute little cinnamon roll. I agree with the fans.” Dan tickled under Phil’s chin, causing the man to tuck his chin down, giggling his little heart out. Dan grinned at the reaction. “Wow you’re ticklish everywhere aren’t you? Where else should I go?”

“DAN!”

“Shush!” Dan shot a hand down to Phil’s sides and fluttered his fingers at the sensitive skin. Phil slapped his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing too loud… but oddly didn’t try to get away that much.

“HIPS! I’m super ticklish there, wonder if Phil is too?”

“BACK TO TUMMY HES SO CUTE ASDGHSJFDJKG”

Dan chuckled at the comments. “Hips it is.”

“NO- DAHAHAHAHAN! STOHOHOHOP IHIHIHIT!” Phil exploded in laughter once his hips were attacked with wiggling fingers. Dan reeled back in surprise, fingers still tickling, and chuckled.

“Good choice, guys!”

“IHIHIHIF THAHAHAT’S HOHOHOW IHIHIT’S GOHOHONNA BEHEHE-!” Phil launched at Dan with wiggling fingers, skuttling his fingers up Dan’s tummy. Dan burst into giggly laughter and pushed at Phil’s hands.

“NAHAHA! STAHAHAP IHIHIT! PHIHIHIHILLY!” Dan cackled, never letting up on tickling Phil’s hips and sides. The second Phil’s hands made it under Dan’s shirt Dan jerked himself backwards, causing his chair to fall over.

“Noho! Dahahan! Ahare Yohou ohokay?” Phil asked, still giggling and occasionally hiccuping.

“Fihihine… Juhuhust myhyhy dihihignity.”

Phil reached a hand down to help Dan up who gratefully took it.

“Well if i have to be cute I think we can all agree you’re cuter!” Phil scurried fingers up Dan’s tummy for emphasis

“Wehehe’re nohohot gohohonna ahahargue ahahahbout whohoho’s cuhuhuter ahahahare wehehehe?” Dan asked, mentally face palming over how cheesy this all was.

“There’s nothing to argue about. You’re the precious cinnamon roll.”

“Dohohon’t! I knohohow yohohou’re weheheak spohohot sohoho dohohon’t eheheven try!” Phil kept tickling until realization dawned on him.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Phil said half-warningly, half-eagerly.

“Oh I would. Just admit your a smol cinnamon roll and i won’t show the whole internet your number one tickle spot.”

“M’not cute…” Phil mumbled.

“That’s it!” Dan scooted his chair back and reached down, grabbing one of Phil’s now kicking legs.

“Dahahan Dohohon’t!” Phil pleaded in his anticipatory giggles as Dan grabbed his foot.

“I haven’t even done anything yet and you’re already giggling! How cute~” Dan scribbled his fingers along the sole of Phil’s socked foot.

“DAHAHAHAHAN! STOHOHOP! NOHOHOHO” Phil tried in vain to kick his feet or jerk them back or something! He couldn’t take it when his feet were being tickled.

“Who’s a smol cinnamon roll?”

“MEHEHEHE!” Phil cackled.

“Good.” Dan let go of Phil who quickly retracted his foot, shooting a death glare at Dan with a hot blush staining his cheeks.

“Now… Let’s do some Q&A.”


	5. We're Okay, Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan’s crying after an encounter with a bully and Phil’s there to defend him and cheer him up. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]
> 
> WARNING FOR HOMOSEXUAL SLURS AND BULLYING! I’M SORRY
> 
> Originally posted Sept 29 2016

“Please give it back…” Dan muttered.

“What’re you gonna do little girl?!” The boy sneered. Dan didn’t even know his name but the kid had taken his flower crown and was pushing him around and laughing at him behind the school. Dan couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it but take it. Tears threatened to fall as Dan was pushed to the ground while the boy laughed at him.

“Give it back.” A stern voice demanded from above Dan. A pale white boy decorated with tattoos and piercings appeared and glared holes in the boy holding the flower crown.

“Shit. Phil Lester!” The kid winced.

“Give. It. Back.” He demanded while leaning down and helping Dan off the ground.

“You’re defending that faggot?!”

Phil’s fist shot out and nailed the boy straight in the jaw. Blood started to drip from his mouth. Flames of rage consumed Phil at the use of that word… especially directed at his Dan.

“Fuck! Here! Have the damn thing!” The boy threw the flower crown at Dan and ran off, holding his injured jaw. Phil stared, making sure the boy truly left. He then turned to Dan worriedly.

“Dan are you alright?”

“I-I think so. Th-Thanks f-for helping me, Ph-Phil.” Dan hugged the older boy and Phil squeezed him tightly to his chest. He felt Dan’s muffled sobs in his leather jacket. Phil hugged Dan protectively.

“It’s okay, bear. We’re okay.” He consoled Dan, rubbing his back. Dan squirmed underneath the touch. Phil figured it was because he was sore from whatever that little pest did to him. “Here.” Phil reluctantly pulled away from the hug and picked the flower crown up off the ground. He dusted it off a bit. The white and lavender petal were a bit crumpled. Phil made a mental note to buy Dan a new one. He then carefully placed it on Dan’s head. Dan smiled. Phil carded his hands through Dan’s hair, tucking the slightly curled hair behind Dan’s ears. Dan giggled at the feeling. Phil looked down confusedly at Dan. Did he just giggle? Why did he-

Oh.

OH.

A smirk slowly formed on Phil’s face. He repeated the gesture and sure enough Dan’s face scrunched up and he giggled again.

“Oh Dan. You wouldn’t happen to be… ticklish would you?” Phil grinned as Dan went red, a nervous smile showing up despite Dan’s best efforts.

“N-noho…” Dan giggled nervously.

“Are you sure? You seemed rather giggly when i did this earlier.” Phil once again tucked Dan’s hair behind his ear and Dan smiled, obviously holding in his giggles. “See? How adorable.” Phil cooed. Dan started fidgeting nervously while biting his lip, clearly flustered and nervous about Phil finding out. Phil chuckled and reached out to skitter his fingers up Dan’s tummy. Dan burst into adorable, hysterical giggles and reeled backward, steadying himself on the wall of the building.

“Phihihihil!” Dan held a hand over his stomach, slightly bent over with hysterical giggles.

“Wow you’re more ticklish than i thought! Come here and let me cheer you up!” Phil reached out and pulled Dan back into his chest, hugging him while dancing fingers up and down Dan’s sides.

“Phihihihilly! Nohohoho! Wehehehe’re ihihin puhuhublic!”

“No one else here but us.” Phil stated. It was true, not many stayed this late after school, they were just there since that kid was bullying Dan. A flare of rage ignited in Phil’s stomach at the thought. But the thoughts quickly vanished when he heard Dan snort and laugh a little harder. Phil looked down and his fingers had wandered to Dan’s back. “Aw, is your back ticklish?” Phil teased, skating his fingers along Dan’s spine. Dan squeaked and dissolved into full laughter, trying in vain to push Phil away. Phil laughed and looked down at the blush giggly mess that was his boyfriend. He longed to hear more of his laughter, and he knew just how to get that. Phil snuck a hand under Dan’s shirt and scratched ruthlessly around his belly button.

“PHIHIHIHILLY! THAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHICKLES!” Dan shrieked in laughter.

“That’s kind of the point, Danny.” Phil chuckled, listening to Dan’s adorable squeaky laughter. Phil hadn’t heard him laugh this hard in a while. He reveled in it. He toned the tickling down to just swirling a finger in his belly button which produced high-pitched giggles instead, as Phil figured that was his favorite of Dan’s laughter. Dan stood giggling his little heart out helplessly in Phil’s arms. Honestly, that wasn’t such a bad thing, except that Phil kept cooing and awing at him making him blush and hide his red cheeks in Phil’s jacket, which only made Phil “aw” at him more. In was an embarrassing but enjoyable cycle for Dan, and Phil definitely noticed.

“You know… I think the cutest thing is you haven’t said “no” or “stop” this entire time. Its pretty adorable really. That you enjoy this.”

“Whahahat? Nohoho Ihihihi dohohohon’t!” Dan sputtered as he looked up with a beet red face. Phil cocked an eyebrow at that.

“Yes you do~” Phil leaned down and started nibbling on Dan’s neck, making ridiculous nomming sounds. Dan was sent into hysterical cackles, squealing and squeaking through each shriek of laughter. And the most Dan tried to do was gently push on Phil’s chest and lean away. Phil stilled his mouth, starting to laugh into the skin.

“Ready to admit it?” He mumbled into Dan’s neck, eliciting a stream of giggles from the younger.

“Iihihi lihihihke ihihihit! Juhuhust nohohoho mohohore ohohohon myhyhy neheheck!” Dan fully pushed Phil away this time, Phil stumbled back a bit, grinning at Dan.

“When we get home this information is being used to its full extent.” Phil smirked at Dan who squeaked and giggled, reaching out for Phil’s hand, which he accepted, and lead him home right away.


	6. Dan's Weak Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil’s feeling mischievous during movie night and decides to attack his boyfriend’s number one weak spot. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]
> 
> Originally posted September 30 2016

As Dan and Phil sat to watch a movie together yet again, Dan had cuddled up to Phil, his head on Phil’s shoulder. Phil had his hand wrapped around Dan’s middle, pulling the man close. 

Though, about halfway through the movie, Phil was feeling a bit mischievous… so he tried something. He gently and slowly moved his hand so it was wrapped around Dan’s shoulder rather than his side. When Dan didn’t find this suspicious Phil decided to put his plan into action. He ever so slightly began tapping his thumb which had barely reached the base of Dan’s neck. It wasn’t enough to make him laugh but, suddenly, a large smile began growing on Dan. 

Phil could feel the muscles beneath the skin twitch with the urge to lean away from the tickly feeling. Phil smirked, still staring at the screen but all attention on messing with his boyfriend. After Dan didn’t make any move to stop him, Phil decided to push his luck a bit father and slowly move his hand closer to Dan’s neck, his thumb starting to rub lightly against it. Phil felt Dan tense up and his smile widened. Breathy giggles began to escape Dan yet he never made any move to stop Phil, which only encouraged the older man.

“Something wrong, Dan?” Phil asked.

“Nohothing.” Dan giggled, knowing perfectly well what was going on.

“Alright then.” Phil smirked. He paused. “Hey, Dan?”

“Yehehes?”

“Tickle fight!” Phil shouted before wiggling his fingers across Dan’s neck. Dan’s whole body scrunched up as a stream of giggles escaped him. He didn’t fight back, and Phil knew exactly why. “I’m sorry, Dan. Does this tickle?”

“Yehehehes ihihit dohohoes yohohou twahahat!”

“Twat? I’m offended! I must punish you!” With that, Phil used both his hands to flutter fingers along Dan’s neck, one hand aiming specifically right under his chin, one of his weak spots.

“PHIHIHILLY!” Dan curled up into a ball, tucking his chin down and meekly swatting at Phil’s invading hands.

“Yes?”

“DOHOHON’T!”

“Don’t what?”

“TIHIHIHICKLE MEHEHEHE!”

“Why it’d be my pleasure!” Phil said happily. Dan would never fall into that trap… at least not on accident. Phil chuckled to himself. “Wow your neck is really ticklish Dan.”

“YOHOHOU THIHIHIHINK?!” Dan cackled. Phil slowed his fingers and leaned in towards Dan, placing his mouth on Dan’s neck. Dan froze.

“Phihihilly-“ And Phil blew as hard as he could. Dan shrieked and screamed in laughter, his entire body jerking away from Phil’s raspberry. Phil leaned back, wiping his mouth and grinning at Dan. Dan sat giggling at the corner of the couch, rubbing the feeling away from his neck.

“I think that’s enough fun for one day.” Phil sighed contently, leaning back into the couch. Dan, though panting, looked up with a dejected look on his face.

“What?” Phil asked, curious as to why Dan looked so disappointed.

“It’s just- you- uh… nothing…” Dan looked away with a sad look.

“You wanna do it again?” Phil asked casually, chuckling at Dan’s look of hopeful anticipation.

Dan looked up with wide eyes, a bright red blush staining his cheeks.

“U-Um… I- uh…” He stuttered.

“Alright.” Phil announced, knowing exactly what that meant as he pounced on Dan, repeating his light fluttering from before and listening to Dan’s hysterical laughter for much longer than he originally planned for.


	7. Dan's Little Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan goes into little space and Phil finds out. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]
> 
> Originally posted January 14 2016

“I’ll see you in an hour, Dan.” Phil waved as he exited the flat for groceries. Dan waved back and waited for Phil to close the door. As soon as he did Dan stood and rushed to the extra bedroom. Or “his” bedroom. He usually slept in Phil’s but they kept Dan’s bedroom the same for videos and live shows. He opened the closet and reached to the top of the shelves. Past some old boxes and clothes there was a single clean bin. Dan pulled it from the shelf and lifted the lid. There he found the symbol of his number one guilty pleasure.

A binky, a bottle, a coloring book, and a box of crayons.

Dan immediately pulled the binky out and put it in his mouth. He smiled at the feeling.

In less than 10 minutes Dan had set up everything in the living room. He had a bottle filled with warm milk and the box of crayons scattered with a picture of a colored-in Totoro on the floor. Dan giggled to himself as he played in his little space. He needed this. Youtube had been getting to him again and this was the perfect vacation. Dan had a feeling he forgot something, but, having the mindset of a 5 year old, didn’t really care.

Until Phil walked in to see his boyfriend sucking on a baby bottle in his totoro onesie, rocking back and forth on the floor. Dan froze when Phil walked in.

“Dan? What are you-?” Phil was interrupted by Dan running away into his room. Phil was stunned to say the least. He looked down at the ground and saw crayons everywhere with a single messily-colored Totoro picture. What was Dan so scared of? And why was he sucking a baby bottle? Phil noticed a discarded pacifier on the ground. What had Dan been doing? Phil opted to chase after Dan. He ran to Dan’s old bedroom and knocked on the door.

“Dan? Dan are you okay? What was that about out there?” Phil received no answer. Except for a few sniffles and a choked sob.

“Dan!? Dan! Open the door! Are you okay?!” Phil turned the knob but it was locked, all he could do was pound on the door and hope for Dan to open. After serval minutes of loud banging, Dan reluctantly opened the door to see a worried Phil standing there.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry Phil… I was just… scared.” Dan muttered, a few tears falling. Phil listened as he used his thumbs to wipe them away.

“Of what?”

“That you’d think I’m weird… Or you’d hate me for… that.”

“Dan… I could never hate you.” Phil pulled Dan in for a kiss, after which he pulled away and murmured “I love you. But what was that all about out there?” There was a pause. Dan looked at the ground and bit his lip. He was so clearly scared of telling Phil whatever had been going on in the living room. Phil couldn’t imagine whatever for. He didn’t seem to be doing anything worth worrying over.

“I go into little space.” Dan barely even whispered.

“What was that?” Phil hadn’t heard, Dan muttered it too quietly.

“Little space.” Dan stated a little louder. Phil paused and contemplated what that meant. He’d heard that before on tumblr somewhere.

Little space.

Dan looked up patiently at Phil as comprehension dawned on his face. His features softened as he realized what Dan had actually been doing. Phil immediately hugged Dan close.

“You were really scared about telling me that?” Phil chuckled. “Dan, that’s adorable. And completely alright. Why would you think i would ever feel different?”

“R-Really? You’re okay with that?” Dan pulled away and looked at his boyfriend hopefully, excitement apparent in his eyes.

“Of course! In fact…” Phil trailed off. “Come on!” Phil stepped away and held out his hand for Dan to take. Once Dan held his hand Phil pulled him into the living room and sat him down.

“You sit down and color, while I look into getting you a little… present.” Phil’s heart fluttered when he saw the twinkle of joy in Dan’s eyes. He looked so happy about Phil’s acceptance, and excited about the present. Phil opened his laptop and got to work scouring the internet for more information on littles and little items, while Dan colored away on the next page in his Studio Ghibli coloring book.

—

Phil was sat up on the couch, Dan’s sleepy head in his lap. Phil played with Dan’s slightly curled hair as the little struggled to stay awake. Dan was in his Winnie the pooh onesie and was sucking on a brand new pacifier, a stuffed bear in his hands as he did so.

“We should go to bed. It’s getting late for you, little one.”

“But m’not tired yet…” Dan yawned. Phil snickered.

“Yes you are. And it’s bed time. Come on.” Phil started to get up but Dan clung to his shirt.

“Noooo…”

“Danny, bedtime. Come on.” Phil poked Dan’s belly for emphasis, and in return received a flinch and a giggle. A knowing smirk grew on Phil’s face.

“Danny~! You better come to bed~!”

“I dun want to…”

“Then… the tickle monster’s gonna getcha!”

“Nohot thehe tihickle monster!” Dan giggled as Phil got off the couch and poised over Dan with his hands in claw shapes.

“Yes the tickle monster!” Phil growled before descending his tickling fingers onto Dan’s quivering tummy. Dan instantly erupted into giggles and curled up into a ball, meekly attempting to block out Phil’s hands. Phil giggled along with Dan as he slipped a hand under Dan’s t-shirt to scribble at the skin underneath. Dan went ballistic, his belly being one of his worst tickle spots. He thrashed and laughed hysterically so much his abs started to hurt. All the while Phil just stared fondly at him, relishing in the sound of his laughter and the look of pure joy on his face.

“PHIHIHIHIL!” Dan squealed when Phil squeezed his side.

“Yes~?“

“STAHAHAHAPIHIHIHIT!”

“I don’t know… should i? You seem to be really enjoying yourself right now.” Phil grinned madly as he spoke.

“AHAHAHAHAM NAHAHAHAT!” Dan cackled, almost rolling off the couch in his desperate laughter. Phil kneeled down to support Dan from thrashing his way off the couch as his fingers kept working at his tummy and sides. Phil felt mischievous and swirled a finger in Dan’s ticklish belly button. Dan bucked and howled in laughter.

“STAHAHAHP, TIHIHICKLE MOHOHOHONSTER!” Hearing Dan refer to him as tickle monster made Phil’s heart melt and had him audibly “aw”ing. He couldn’t help it, Dan was just way too adorable. As Dan began hiccuping though his laughter, Phil recognized he needed to wrap it up before Dan laughed himself to death. As a grand finale, Phil pulled up Dan’s shirt and positioned himself over Dan’s shaking belly. He leaned down and took a deep breath before blowing as hard as he could.

“PFFFFFFRRRRRTTT!” Phil blew as big a raspberry as he could as Dan screamed in laughter. He thrashed as hard as he could until Phil eventually let up. He stood and looked over his boyfriend. Dan laid panting heavily, blush gin bright red with sweat beading on his forehead. His hair was curly and disheveled. Dan wore one of the widest grins Phil had ever seen him have. Phil extended as hand for Dan who graciously took it. Phil pulled his boyfriend off the couch and led him to their shared bedroom where they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	8. Are You Ticklish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is asked during PINOF if hes ticklish [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]
> 
> I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! LITTLE!DAN FINALLY HERE! This one’s a taaaaad longer than usual. Which is awesome!!!
> 
> COLLAB WITH @ticklishphanart GO SEE THEIR ART HERE -> https://ticklishfanart.tumblr.com/post/180700485787/dans-too-stubborn-for-his-own-good-this-is-my
> 
> Originally posted December 01 2018

Dan and Phil were sat on Phil’s colorful bedspread, answering questions for their annual “Phil is not on fire” video.

Questions ranged from random improv bits to weird would you rathers. Innuendos, laughter, and cringes took up most of the filming time as per usual.

Until…

“This question’s for you, specifically.” Phil announced, looking at his twitter.

“Alright, hit me.”

“Are you ticklish?”

Dan felt himself stiffen involuntarily.

Yes.

Extremely.

So much that it was a curse upon his daily life.

Those were honest, correct answers.

But of course Dan couldn’t ever answer this question honestly.

“Of course not. Why would you think that?” He spoke incredibly unconvincingly.

It was then that Phil bestowed upon Dan the most skeptical glance of the century.

Dan noticed said glance and felt his nerves rising. “What?”

“Are you really going with that answer?”

“It’s true! I’m not!”

Phil turned his attention towards the camera with a smirk. “Here, why don’t I answer your question for you?”

“…Phil. Phil what are you thinking?”

“Why I’m just trying to provide the viewers with an honest answer!” Phil spoke calmly as a predatory gleam shone in his iris.

“No. No no no no no no DON’T-”

It was then that he attacked. Phil growled and pounced, practically tackling Dan and letting his tricky fingers wiggle and squirm under Dan’s sweater.

“ACK! Phihihihihil!” Dan couldn’t hope to suppress the giggles, as much as he denied it, he was supremely ticklish.

“Aha! You were lying!” Phil declared victoriously.

“Nohoho!”

“What?” Phil cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

“Ihihihi’m nohohot! Ihihihi’m nohohot tihihihicklish!”

“Then why are you laughing so hard?”

“Ihihihi duhuhunno!”

“Well I guess Dan just has the giggles. It must have nothing to do with the wiggling fingers at his sides.”

“SHUHUT UHUHUP!”

“Awww, you’re so intimidating while giggling.” Phil cooed and pulled Dan into his lap, eyeing the camera with full knowledge this would pretty much blow up tumblr.

“Ihihihi’m nohohohot tihihihicklish, yohohou spohohohork!” Dan squeaked and batted at Phil’s hands.

“Sure. Uh-huh we all tooooootally believe you.” Phil grinned and pushed his hands further to Dan’s belly, causing him to squeal and curl into a ball as hysterical giggles and squeaks escaped him.

He winked at the camera and mouthed ‘Dan’s very ticklish’. 

After reveling in the adorable spectacle for a while, Phil remembered they had a video to finish.

He decided to end it off with a single index finger drilling into Dan’s navel. The younger screeched and descended into deep belly laughter before thrashing out of Phil’s grip. He rolled gracelessly to the side, a smile still etched into his features.

Phil let him recover, watching his boyfriend’s form go up and down with each breath. As they got slower and Dan regained coherency, he sat up with an annoyed glare that Phil, for the life of him, couldn’t take seriously.

“You’re not putting that in the video.” Dan tried to sound as serious as he could, which was hard when you were fighting off a fit of giggles caused by ghostly after-tickles from your dorky boyfriend.

“Of course not.” Phil agreed.

…

The video went live, and on schedule for a change! Dan clicked on it, looking forward to the sea of comments from people excitedly awaiting this annual tradition.

“Oh my god! So cute! 5:13”

“Awww dans adorable!”

“I knew he was ticklish!”

“Aaaaah fangirl! Phil tickled dan!”

Oh.

Oh no.

Dan clicked on the timecode with a light sense of dread.

“Are you ticklish?”

Dan’s gaze narrowed.

That little-

“PHIL LESTER! YOU ARE SO DEAD!”


End file.
